Bittersweet
by Roo13
Summary: Emma es una chica que ama la música. Sueña con que un día su banda sea éxitosa. Su vida no es para nada sencilla, ya que el pasado y los problemas que afronta, la hacen sufrir más de la cuenta. ¿Será Nick Jonas capaz de sacarla del ojo de la tormenta?
1. Chapter 1

-¡¡¡Gracias Los Ángeles, han sido un maravilloso publico esta noche!!! Ahora vamos a tocar la última canción de la noche- el público empezó a decir que no, no querían que nos fuéramos- Esta canción es muy especial para nosotros, se llama "Falling Down" -

Comenzamos a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción, y al comienzo de la letra el publico comenzó a cantarla con nosotros, cantaban una canción escrita por mí, increíble. En un momento dejaba de cantar para concentrarme en mi solo, estaba esperando el momento justo para comenzar a tocarlo cuando….

Riiiiinnnggg

Genial, quien osa a cortar el maravilloso sueño que estaba teniendo. No me quería levantar pero el timbre seguía sonando. –Ya voy - Me mire en el espejo para fijarme si lucía presentable, y abrí la puerta.

Te dormiste, ¿no?- dijo Maggie, mi mejor amiga.

¿Qué hora es?- le pregunte algo confusa

Las once, hora del ensayo, como no llegabas me ofrecí para venirte a buscar, apúrate que solo tenemos una hora de ensayo, los chicos tienen cosas que hacer.-

Ay no, me mataran, en un segundo vuelvo.- Salí corriendo escaleras arriba para ponerme algo decente y agarrar a Lizzie, mi guitarra, ya se suena extraño que una guitarra tenga nombre, pero a mi me encanta.

Listo, nos podemos ir- nunca en mi vida me había apurado tanto para vestirme

Wow que rápida- dijo mirándome bajar las escaleras. Nos subimos a su auto y marchamos hacia la casa de Jasper, Jazz.

Por si no lo habían notado soy parte de una banda, si mi pasión es la música. Por ahora nuestra banda, no pasa de tocar el garaje de la casa de Jazz o en el mío, pero yo creía que teníamos potencial para ser grandes artistas algún día. La banda estaba compuesta por…

Llegamos- dijo Maggie interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Nos bajamos del auto y tocamos la puerta, nos abrió un Jazz súper dormido. Jazz era mi mejor amigo, con el podía hablar de cualquier cosa, era como mi hermano mayor, aunque tuviéramos la misma edad. Se preguntaran, por que no estamos en el instituto, bueno era sábado, y como casi todos los sábados practicamos desde las once en adelante, solo tomábamos un descanso para almorzar y después seguíamos hasta que no pudiéramos más. Nos tomábamos las cosas de la banda muy en serio.

Hey al fin viniste Em- dijo Jazz mientras nos hacia pasar y caminábamos hasta el garaje, donde una guitarra estaba siendo afinada.

Lo siento, me quede dormida, anoche me quede hasta tarde componiendo una canción, ya sabes que últimamente la inspiración solo viene de noche- le dije

Cuando entramos nos encontramos con ….


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando entramos nos encontramos con Nick algo alterado por que llegábamos tarde.

Hola Em… Al fin llegan!!!- dijo mientras se colgaba su guitarra- tengo que ir a la casa de Britany a almorzar- agrego. Britany, era su amada novia, era la reina de las porristas en el instituto, hecha de plástico y sin cerebro. Ella odiaba nuestra banda, al igual que a Maggie y a mi, pero eso no me quitaba para nada el sueño

Lo siento- le dije para tomar a Lizzie, la guitarra.

¿Les presento a la banda? Ok, nos llamamos Bittersweet, tocamos entre pop y rock. Jazz tocaba la batería y hacia los coros. Maggie era una genia en el bajo, también sabía tocar la guitarra pero no lo hacía en la banda, además al igual que Jazz hacía los coros. Nick tocaba la guitarra, pero a veces ayudaba a Jazz en la batería ya que también tocarla. También tocaba el piano, a este lo tocaba cuando tocábamos baladas. Era la voz principal de la banda. En cuanto a mi, yo tocada la guitarra, la batería y el violín, además tenía nociones de cómo se tocaba el bajo, ya que Maggie me estaba enseñando. Junto a Nick, era la voz principal de la banda. Nosotros éramos muy amigos ya que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, yo tenía una gran amistad con Maggie y Jazz, con Nick era diferente su amistad era intermitente, cuando estaba de humor y no estaba su novia en el medio, éramos grandes amigos aunque a veces un poco extraña, sus miradas constantes me ponían incomoda y delante de el era más tímida de lo normal, pero sino todo cambiaba. En el instituto, prácticamente no nos hablaba especialmente a Maggie y a mí, ya que Jazz era su mejor amigo y estaban en el mismo grupo de amigos. Nosotras con Maggie éramos un cero a la izquierda en el instituto, si teníamos ciertos conocidos pero éramos nosotras dos contra el mundo; en cambio Jazz y Nick eran los chicos más populares de la escuela, Nick era el capitán del equipo de fútbol y Jazz no se le quedaba atrás. Ahora se preguntaran como fue que terminamos siendo una banda, no? , con Jazz somos amigos desde pequeños ya que nuestras madres son amigas. Al entrar al instituto conocí a Maggie y nos hicimos amigas de manera casi instantánea. En cuanto a Nick, yo lo conocía del instituto, pero nunca le había hablado. Un día llame a Jazz, para ver si podía ir a mostrarle una canción que había compuesto, era muy importante de la situación, entonces me dijo que no había problema que estaba totalmente disponible, entonces fui a su casa, nos dirigimos a su cuarto y le toque la maldita canción, me hacía acordar de tantas cosas que al terminar de cantarla lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos, Jazz me abrazo y cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con un Nick totalmente sorprendido parado en la puerta del baño de la habitación de Jasper. Si no fuera por Jazz que todavía me abrazaba tratando de consolarme, me hubiera desmayado. La pregunta era ¿Qué hacía el en el baño de Jazz? Resulta que cuando llame a Jazz Nick estaba en su casa, al oír la urgencia de mi voz, prefirió esconderlo en el baño a hacerme esperar. Hasta ese momento Jazz no tenía ni idea de los talentos musicales de Nick, ya que este tratando de mantener la apariencia dura de capitán del equipo no se lo había dicho a nadie. Pero al oírme cantar, según él tuvo la necesidad de contárnoslo, y fue ahí cuando Jazz propuso formar una banda, yo acepte pero con una condición, que Maggie fuera la bajista, ellos no tuvieron problema, pero también pusieron una condición, tratar de que la escuela no se enterará de la banda, ya que según ellos su reputación se vería arruinada. A nosotras no nos agrada mucho la idea, a veces hasta sentimos que se avergüenzan de nosotras, pero al final del día nos une la pasión desenfrenada por la música. Debo admitir que si tuvimos ciertas discusiones sobre este tema, pero las solucionamos. Con Maggie teníamos muy claro que el mundo en el que ellos vivían no nos apetecía en absoluto; preferimos tener pocos pero buenos amigos, a muchos pero falsos. Ellos no lo veían de ese modo, al contrario ser popular, era "súper cool".

Volvamos a la realidad, estamos ensayando para la audición más importante de nuestra carrera como banda, y eso nos ponía muy susceptibles, ya que los nervios siempre reinaban.


	3. Aquí vienen los problemas

**Volvamos a la realidad, estamos ensayando para la audición más importante de nuestra carrera como banda, y eso nos ponía muy susceptibles, ya que los nervios siempre reinaban.**

Ok, empecemos – dijo Jazz listo en su puesto, es decir la batería.

Ok, 1, 2, 3..- y así arranco una melodía, que comenzaba con mi guitarra. La canción se llamaba Hot n Cold, esta la cantaba principalmente yo, ya que yo misma la había compuesto, inspirada en la relación que teníamos Maggie y yo con los chicos, es decir Jazz y Nick. A veces llegamos a pensar con Maggie que tenían problemas en sus personalidades, eran demasiado bipolares. Maggie, sabía el por que de la canción, pero ellos no, ya quisieran; pasaron horas tratando de convencernos para ver si se lo decíamos, obviamente nuestra respuesta fue un rotundo no. Creo que pensaban que era sobre alguna relación fallida mía en el pasado, lo cual los puso peor por que no se lo había contado, nunca entendí la reacción de Nick, parecía tan herido como Jazz, cuando supuestamente era Jasper el que si debería estarlo, por que "nos contábamos todo". Durante unos días la tensión entre nosotros era evidente, pero con el pasar de estos todo se soluciono.

You're up and you are down down down down…-

Genial, ni una equivocación- dijo Maggie súper contenta.

Si, comencemos con la otra- dijo Nick muy apurado.

Hey, por que tan apurado?- pregunto Maggie

Britany me espera para almorzar- dijo algo malhumorado.

No podía haber elegido otro día para invitarte?, sabe muy bien que hoy es día de ensayo.- le contesto Maggie del mismo modo. Era una de las cosas que admiraba de ella, no importaba quien era, a ella nadie la pasaba por encima.

Yo no tendría que apurarlos tanto, si Emma hubiera llegado temprano-

Espero que les guste…

Las canciones que fueron mencionadas en los capítulos anteriores son:

"Falling Down" Selena Gomez

"Hot n Cold" Katy Perry


	4. Más problemas

**-Yo no tendría que apurarlos tanto, si Emma hubiera llegado temprano,** si no es capaz de llegar temprano, no creo que este comprometida con la banda como los demás estamos- contesto elevándole la voz. Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, no la esperaba, pero saben que me tenía un poco cansada con su constante malhumor estos días, ya tenía demasiados problemas para sumar a mi lista a Nick Jonas. Entonces decidí irme mientras la pelea continuaba, como siempre Maggie me estaba defendiendo.

-Ella no hubiera llegado tarde, si anoche no se quedaba a escribir una canción, para la banda, nuestra banda….- ya no escuche más tome a Lizzie y salí silenciosamente, quería estar sola, siempre toda la culpa la tenía yo, me estaba hartando de esto. De pronto sentí que me llamaban

-Em!! Em!!- decían, creo que eran Nick y Jasper, Maggie sabía que quería estar sola, me conocía demasiado bien, dentro de un rato recibiría una llamada de ella, preguntando si la precisaba y aunque no, ella iba a venir a buscarme igual. Apenas oí sus voces, aceleré el paso, más bien corrí, hasta la placita que amaba desde que era niña, me senté al pie de un árbol, tratando de esconderme por las dudas, no había escuchado las voces hacía un buen rato, así que supuse que se cansaron de seguirme.

Me puse a pensar, yo sabía que el incidente de hace de un rato no había sido muy grande, había habido peores, pero este fue la gota que rebaso el vaso. Nick siempre había sido así conmigo, podía ser muy dulce y atento, a veces Jazz me decía que creía que Nick sentía algo por mi, además se mostraba muy celoso de la relación que yo llevaba con Jazz, eso nunca lo había entendido, a veces llegue a sospecharlo; pero cuando actuaba así como lo hizo hoy, herirme solo para complacer a su amada novia, me hacia pensar lo opuesto, que Nick simulaba que me agradaba, solo para poder seguir con la banda. Ahora, se preguntaran que es lo que lo ata a la banda, no? El amaba la música tanto como nosotros, y según Jazz en la banda se sentía querido, sentía que estaba en el lugar correcto y había encontrado en nosotros personas que amaban la música tanto como él. En el instituto, la música se dejaba de lado, por eso los músicos eran pocos, los mejores éramos nosotros, sin duda alguna, ya se que suena engreído pero es así. De pronto sentí el teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo, tenía 4 llamadas perdidas de Jazz y 6 de Nick, era el último el que llamaba, pero rechacé la llamada.

Mi vida tenía demasiados problemas, cuales son se preguntaran ustedes, no? Bueno, mi padre se murió hace unos años en un accidente cuando iba a comprarme mi primer guitarra, por eso mi madre me culpa de su muerte. Ella no esta nunca en casa y cuando está, no hace otra cosa que remarcarme que soy un desperdicio de espacio, hace años que no recibo una muestra de afecto por parte de ella, bueno de casi nadie, excepto por Jazz y Maggie. Muy pocos saben de la situación que vivo a diario en mi casa, solo Jazz la sabe por completo, Maggie solo sabe una versión un poco suavizada de los hechos. Nick no tiene ni idea, ya que no quiero la lástima de nadie, estoy lista para valerme por mi misma, a papá le hubiera encantado saber que amo la música al igual que lo hacía el, fue él el que me regalo mis primeros instrumentos, me enseño todo lo que se, cuando toco un instrumento siento que el esta conmigo de vuelta y que todo lo que tuve que vivir por su perdida, no existió; por eso amo la música. Hacía rato que me había largado a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras el teléfono seguía vibrando, 3 personas llamaban sin cesar, si se les había unido Maggie a la búsqueda.

Quería estar sola, como el mundo quería que lo este, eso es lo que me había demostrado en los pocos años de vida que llevaba, tenía 16 y estaba sin padre, sin madre, prácticamente sin hogar y las personas que quería se daban el lujo de herirme….

Después de un rato, decidía atender a Jasper, para que me dejaran en paz, trate de que no se notara en la voz que había estado llorando, pero fue imposible.

-Hola Jazz…- le dije cuando me digne a contestarle – Al fin Em, estábamos muy preocupados- dijo Jazz de fondo se escucho ¿Por qué le contesta a Jazz y no a nosotros?, pero decidí no darle importancia –Lo siento, pero quiero estar sola- le conteste – Em, estuviste llorando?- dijo preocupado –No, no te preocupes, no me esperen...- le dije dispuesta a cortar – Pero Em…- y le corte el teléfono a Jazz. Seguí llorando, necesitaba tanto descargarme, llorar hasta quedar seca y si es posible.


End file.
